


There's Something About Meredith

by MillieMae



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Babies, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light-Hearted, One Shot Collection, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3081992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillieMae/pseuds/MillieMae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney glared at him, again. “Will you please concentrate? You can go get laid when we’re back, and in one piece, with all the necessary parts still attached”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Well, really, what did you expect?”</p><p>“I didn’t mean that..” John trailed off. And they said he never saw it coming.</p><p>Rodney pointed at him. “Concentrate” He turned back to his laptop. “Now you see here..”</p><p> </p><p>One shot featuring an OFC that I ended up using in another fic, as yet unpublished, and I couldn't bring myself to just discard this piece. I'd like to say it will be expanded one day but I have other fics I must finish first! Rated M for lang mainly.<br/>Edit: I'm going to add another couple of scenes I wrote including this OFC, a few ideas I played with before going in a different direction. Upping the rating to Explicit as there's a little smut. They're also a bit more Sheppard centered in case you're looking for more McKay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Good morning Dr McKay” The pretty blonde tech flashed a flirty smile but didn’t wait for a reply, which was a good job as Rodney didn’t seem to have noticed, not even drawing breath or pausing in his step as he explained how he could tap into the Jumper’s mainframe.

John shot a brief look behind him, catching her as she did the same, her eyes flickering over the scientists back view. He frowned and looked up at Ronan who shrugged, face blank. John rolled his eyes at him.

“Colonel?!”

“Hmm, what?” He refocused on Rodney who was glaring at him. 

“Are you even listening Sheppard? This is important, if you can’t do this the mission will not be a success. In fact I predict almost certain death” He hit the transporter’s button. 

“Well, almost isn’t too bad” 

Rodney upped his glare, stepping through the doors. “And whilst you may consider going down in a ball of flames a worthwhile and honourable death I do not”

“I don’t remember saying I in any way wanted to die Rodney”

“And yet you run towards almost certain death with scary frequency Colonel”

Ronan snorted.

“Shut up Chewie” They stepped out, passing Lieutenant Mason. 

“Good morning Rodney” Flicking her hair over her shoulder she swayed into the transporter, leaning forward to delicately press the screen. 

He didn’t remember authorising uniform tops that were quite so..low. And shouldn’t he at least get a salute or something? John stared at the doors as they slid shut. “Uh, McKay..”

“Keep up Sheppard” Rodney started off down the corridor. “Now, when you reach the coordinates…”

He shook his head slightly and tried to concentrate, this was actually kinda important, and, contrary to what his friend seemed to think John wasn’t actually that keen on dying in a ball of flames. They reached his Jumper, a work desk set up next to it that already held Rodney’s computer, he plugged his tablet into it, schematics rolling over the screen.

“Here’s your coffee Dr McKay” The brunette smiled. “Good luck, I’m sure you’ll do great..like always” A steaming mug was placed on the desk and she smiled shyly again before leaving the Jumper Bay.

“Um Rodney..” There were even two chocolate biscuits placed on a plate by the coffee. 

“Please Colonel, I’m trying to explain..”

“I know, I just…you haven’t uh, noticed anything today?”

Rodney sighed. “Like what? Impending doom, probable invasion..”

“Very funny” John scowled at him. “I mean um, you know here, this morning, the uh, women”

Ronan snorted again.

“Oh for..” Rodney glared at him, again. “Will you please concentrate? You can go get laid when we’re back, and in one piece, with all the necessary parts still attached”

“Hey!”

“Well, really, what did you expect?”

“I didn’t mean that..” John trailed off. And they said he never saw it coming.

Rodney pointed at him. “Concentrate” He turned back to his laptop. “Now you see here..”

 

One week later.

John strolled into McKay’s lab. It was late but he knew the scientist would still be working and he was struggling to sleep tonight, a few rounds of golf on the spare laptop with the background noise of Rodney muttering to himself strangely never failed to help relax him. Also being around the man was currently curiously entertaining, the flirtatious smiles and greetings hadn’t stopped and he now knew for sure he wasn’t imagining it, and also that Rodney had no idea it was going on. 

He moved over to the work desk and eyed the box sat by the laptop. “You’ve got chocolates?”

McKay tore his gaze from his screen. “Hmm, oh yeah. Dennison brought them round earlier” He snagged one and went back to his work.

“Dennison?” John blinked at what had to be a very expensive collection of candy. 

Lieutenant Dennison was like some kind of Amazon beauty, he’d spent the first three months after her arrival on his city constantly reminding himself she was under his command. And he wasn’t the only one, yesterday AR-1 had been forced to join her team off world so he could politely tell the people of MX8-375 they couldn’t keep her because she was not in fact their Goddess reincarnated but one of his men. Immediately regretting his choice of words because wrapped in not very much chiffon and decorated in gold she’d looked as far away from a man as you could possibly get.

“Hmm, oh yes” Rodney frowned at him. “Why? And what are you doing here apart from being a distraction?”

John rolled his eyes. “Gonna fire up the golf for a bit. And I was just curious. What are they for?”

“Eating” Rodney smirked at him.

“You’re not as funny as you think you are” John scowled at him and moved over to click open the spare computer.

“Yeah I am” He grabbed another piece and threw it at John. “And they’re a thank you, for yesterday”

“You didn’t do anything yesterday” He chewed his chocolate trying to think on the last time a woman had bought him candy rather than the other way round.

“I came to help her not be worshipped by the crazy naked people”

“They weren’t totally naked” John swallowed. “And I didn’t get a thank you”

“I expressly remember her thanking you”

“Well yes, verbally”

“Probably because I contributed more”

“Fuck off”

Rodney rolled his eyes before returning them to his computer. “Don’t see what the big deal is anyway…”

“Look, I’m going to have to ask you this because, well, I can’t quite believe you haven’t noticed but…” He looked up as the door slid open before cursing under his breath. Yet another woman was stood in the doorway of his friends lab. Maybe he should get the female population of Atlantis tested for alien viruses or something. 

“Dr McKay..” The tech made her way to his desk .”..here’s the simulations you wanted, I’ll be done with the translation you sent over by morning” She placed the file on the table.

“Oh great, thanks Henderson..” He opened the file and peered at it. “Did you tell the moron who did them before they’re a moron?”

John sighed. “McKay..”

“Yes, I told myself very sternly I was a moron”

He bit his lip to stop the sudden grin that threatened. 

Rodney blinked at her. “Um..”

She leant over slightly and tapped the top page. “I’ve also signed it, just there. With my actual name”

“Uh..”

“Because if I’m going to be yelled at I would prefer whoever is doing it to address me correctly” She flashed him a smile and stole a chocolate. “Goodnight Dr McKay” 

They stared as she left the lab, door closing behind her.

“Who is that?” John grinned at his friend. “And don’t say Henderson”

“Shut up” Rodney scowled at him before examining his chocolate stash. “Damn, she took the truffle. She is so fired”

“Rodney..” John rolled his eyes. “You need to get to know your staff”

“Why?”

“Um, because one day you may actually need them?” He waved a hand at the door. “And Not Henderson seems to have a sense of humour but a lot of people don’t, someone could really take offence”

“I know Radek”

“That’s it, just Zalenka?” John raised a brow.

“Like you know the names of all the marines..”

“Of course I do” He abandoned the idea of golf and went over to the coffee pot. “We’re stuck out here alone most of the time. It’s important to build trust, friendships even. And I wouldn’t last long as CO if I didn’t know the name of someone I was sending into potentially life threatening situations” 

“I trust my team” Rodney chewed on his lip. “And we’re friends right?”

“Yes Rodney” John smiled and put a mug in front of the scientist. “But people will only tolerate being called hey you for so long. Take her..” He waved a hand at the door again. “She’s pulling an all-nighter, probably at the end of an already long shift, to get some work done for you and you can’t even take the time to get her name right”

“Oh” 

“And you need to stop yelling at people all the time”

“You yell”

John raised a brow. “No, I don’t”

Rodney opened his mouth to retort then frowned. “Oh” He rolled his eyes. “Annoying bastard”

“Yep” He took a sip and sprawled out on the couch. “So, whats her real name?”

“Don’t even go there”

“Go where?” John blinked innocently over his mug. 

“You know exactly where” Rodney flipped through the file she’d left. “And she actually seems to be halfway decent, you know the rules”

“Theres rules?”

“Yes, and don’t make me go over them again Colonel”

 

Four days later.

John rolled his eyes at no one in particular as the sound of laughter came from a nearby table in the mess. Distinctly female laughter. McKay had been waylaid on his way to their team’s table by a group of marines who had obviously asked him something that actually had him interested if the amount of hand waving that was going on was anything to go by. “This is getting ridiculous”

“What is?” Teyla smiled at him from the chair opposite.

“This..” He waved a vague hand in Rodney’s direction. “..whatever it is. Haven’t you noticed?”

“Rodney certainly seems to be forming some new friendships, it is a good thing”

“It’s weird”

She raised an elegant brow. “It is?”

He glared at her. “Yes”

“Why?”

He shot a look at the smirking Satedan. “Come on Chewie, you must know what I mean?”

Ronan shrugged silently.

“Great, thanks. Don’t exceed your daily word count there will you buddy?” 

“John..” Teyla smiled serenely at him again. “..are you suggesting it is strange that Rodney should attract attention from women?”

“No” He scowled and folded his arms across his chest.

“Because he is a highly intelligent man, and I have been assured he can be very cute”

“Cute?” He gaped at her slightly. 

She nodded and took a sip of her hot chocolate.

“Do you think he is cute?”

Ronan snorted quietly. John rolled his eyes again.

“He can be attractive”

“What is happening?” He ran a hand over his face. “Who told you he was cute?”

“I do not remember” She stared back innocently.

John narrowed his gaze. “What is going on?”

“Rodney is finally coming into his own. It is nice”

He opened his mouth then shut it again. Teyla didn’t really like swearing, and they were sparring later. “I will find out”

“Of course John”

He resisted the urge to flip her off.

 

They were back in Rodney’s lab, both retreating from a movie night that was once again the entire Aliens franchise, they really had to introduce Ronan to some other films. McKay shifted and cleared his throat. “So um, can I ask you something?”

John looked up from his book and raised a brow. “Sure”

“Have you uh, well, is it me or am I getting a bit more um, you know?”

He rolled his eyes. “Finally McKay, I thought I was going to have put together a power point presentation or something”

“Hilarious” Rodney scowled at him then looked thoughtful. “So, um, it is actually happening?”

“Yes. And I wish you’d take one of them up on the offer before it gets anymore out of hand”

“Um, what?”

“Look, I don’t know whats going on exactly but when uh, people start uh, competing for another person, as in singular, it can get a little..” John waved a vague hand. “This is a military base and most of my female marines seem far too busy trying to get your attention to actually concern themselves with little things like the Wraith”

“Oh” Rodney looked suspiciously smug.

John narrowed his gaze. “You didn’t invent something to, you know?”

“What? No!” Rodney glared at him. “Euw no, that’d just be, euw”

“Don’t say euw McKay, you sound like a high school girl” He smirked as he got the finger. “Just fucking choose one ok?”

“This conversation is making me feel a little..uncomfortable” 

“Yeah, it must really suck for you”

“Jealous?”

“Fuck off”

“You know, cause it’s usually you, or Ro..”

“Not always” John ran a hand through his hair. 

“Please, you’re so Kirk”

“Will you please stop calling me that Rodney?”

“Nope” Another grin. “So, um, what do you think?”

“I think decide who you actually like and maybe reciprocate next time”

“Oh” Rodney stared at his coffee. “And I do that how..?”

“Oh for fu..” John sighed. “I really have to explain this to you?”

“Well, I’m not very good at the initial you know..” Another small hand gesture. “I mean once I’m there I’m fine. I’ve actually been told I am a very..”

“Ok! There is a boundary to our friendship McKay” John took a sip of coffee. “Just mimic them..” He pointed at the other man. “..not literally..”

“Yes, I’m not stupid”

“With this you apparently are” John grinned at him. “Just match their style. If it’s relaxed then keep it light. If they touch your arm or something when they’re talking to you it’s giving you permission to be able to do the same. Try not to tell them the intricacies of your life, or Atlantis’ databanks..”

Rodney stuck his tongue out.

“But also stick to what you know. Don’t try to pretend you know about something they like if you don’t. You’ll come unstuck pretty fast”

“I’m a genius”

John shot him a look.

Rodney sighed. “Yeah, ok”

“It shouldn’t be a chore McKay”

“I just don’t understand..I mean, did I do something to trigger this? If it was just one taking an interest but..it’s starting to freak me out a little bit”

“Yeah, you and me both” He tapped his coffee mug thoughtfully. “But it’s not all of them right?”

Rodney shook his head.

“But um, more than you’d uh, expect”

“Hey” Rodney scowled at him.

“Oh come on, you live most of your life in your lab, and well, you know you can be..”

“Can be what?”

“Well, you do tend to offend people pretty easily”

Rodney rolled his eyes. “Well I’m sorry we can’t all be as charming as you Colonel”

“I’m just nice to people Rodney”

“Sure, thats what it is”

 

Two days later.

Rodney jumped as his radio crackled in his ear.

“Dr McKay?”

“Um, yes?”

There was a pause. “It’s Dr Spencer aka Henderson”

He rolled his eyes. “And?”

“Um, you asked me to drop off the latest translations but I can’t get into your lab”

He eyed the locked door. “Um, is there anyone else with you?”

Another pause. “Uh, no?”

Rodney sighed. “Ok. Hang on” Moving over to the door he ordered it open, peering round her whilst hurriedly ushering her in. He locked the door behind her.

Dr Spencer eyed him. “Um, is everything ok Dr McKay?”

He cleared his throat and straightened his tee. “Yes. You’ve got the translations?”

She held out the file then raised it again as he reached for it.

“Hey”

An elegant brow was raised. “Why are you locked in your lab, and look like you haven’t been back to your quarters for a shower for two days?”

“None of your business”

Spencer sighed. “You’re my boss, I’d prefer to know if you’ve finally gone over the edge”

Hey” He scowled at her. “I have not. And yes I am your boss, and very busy. Hence being locked in away from distractions”

“Nothing to do with these then?” She wandered over to the ledge that ran round his lab and fingered the petals of a very pretty white flower that had appeared in here yesterday.

“No”

“Or the fact the female population of Atlantis seem to have gone a little gaga over you lately?” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about”

“Then why did your voice just go all high and squeaky?” Spencer turned and grinned at him.

Rodney rolled his eyes. “Just leave the file Hen..Spencer”

“You’re getting better at that”

“Please bugger off”

“Don’t you want to know what I’ve found out?”

“No I..what?” He blinked at her.

“Your sudden increase in popularity hasn’t escaped attention Dr McKay. Those of us who haven’t been falling over ourselves to get into your pants..” Spencer grinned again. “..have been quite bemused by the whole thing”

“I feel like I was just insulted”

“Please..” She waved a hand. “..we’re not saying you’re normally some kind of leper, you can be quite charismatic, and not bad looking in the right light..”

“I don’t bel..”

“But, even Ronan didn’t generate this much excitement upon his arrival in the city. You can’t tell me you aren’t even a little suspicious?”

“Well, yes” His shoulders slumped. “But I don’t where to start. I ran a quarantine scan maybe thinking I’d picked up a virus or something but..nothing”

Spencer nodded and leant against the desk. “Yeah, me too” She fingered the corner of a file. “Then I thought maybe someone had been spreading little rumours. It’s amazing what power word of mouth has you know? Like in American Pie when that guy pays some girl to start some, all saying how rich he is, how great in bed he is, etc, etc”

“I did not pay someone..” He felt himself flush a little.

“Yeah, I know that now too” Spencer folded her arms and looked at him. “Then I watched you practically run from Lieutenant Cadman yesterday and it gave me another idea”

He shivered slightly at the memory, he’d thought she was going to tackle him into a supply closet or something. 

“Because, and this goes no further” She pointed at him and he nodded. “Laura doesn’t do guys”

“Um” Rodney gaped at her. “Really?”

“Really. And thats career ruining stuff so you keep your mouth shut about that one ok?”

He nodded again.

“So I compared your file with hers, then added in mine. As someone who was immune to whatever was happening I could use myself as the counter point..” He nodded again. “..There were several possible outcomes so I threw in Dennison’s and Mason’s”

“And?” He licked his lips.

“You’ve all been to MX8-372” 

He waited then glared at her. “That’s it? Thats all you came up with?” He rolled his eyes. “What about Teyla? She must have been there with me. Why isn’t she after me?”

“I believe she is it’s just Teyla’s people believe that the woman should wait for the man to make the move..” He gaped at her again. “But she seems to be trying to slowly encourage you” Spencer gestured to the flowers.

“You’re kidding me?”

“Nope. I pulled up all the data gathered from there, mission reports, catalogues of artefacts that have been studied there. There is something that was described as a large stone globe, with two handprints pressed into it. The locals said that they used to use it in their harvest ceremony’s but now it was merely kept as a display object”

He searched through his memories. “Um” Rodney frowned. “Oh yeah, yeah I remember that”

“Did you touch it?” 

“Um, yes. Shit, why?”

“I think it forms some kind of bond. Probably why they no longer use it, I suspect they dug it up from some Ancient site, thought it would enhance their rituals but actually caused chaos”

“People falling for each other? How can that be chaos?”

“You’re locked in your lab Dr McKay, you’re actually scared to be out there, to run into them. That should tell you something”

He swallowed. “It was nice at first but its getting…intense”

“Exactly. This isn’t just someone fancying a piece, this is forcing love. And love can bring terrifying and intense emotions. Eventually they will turn on each other, or you”

“Shit. Why didn’t you say something?” Her ran a hand through his hair. “How could you wait with this information?”

“I didn’t. I literally finished running my final simulations a few minutes ago. Nearly all of these women at least pay vague reference to the globe in their reports which means they probably touched it after you and theres been quite a few follow-up missions since your initial visit two months ago”

“So its a slow burn thing?”

Spencer shrugged. “They probably felt it the next time they saw you, there would have been some confusion maybe, especially if, like Cadman, there’d been no previous attraction. But they all seem to be reaching the stage where their feelings are overriding any doubts. Also the competition would be heightening things, making them panic someone else will get you before they can”

“Oh God” He ran a shaky hand over his face. “Oh crap”

“The only thing I can’t understand is why its not affecting other men..”

“I am not gay..”

“I don’t think that matters” She smiled at him. “And I also would have thought that at least Colonel Sheppard would have touched it too?”

“Um” He furrowed his brow. “No, I don’t think so”

“You didn’t ask the Colonel to try to activate it?”

Rodney chewed his lip briefly. “No. No I definitely remember the elder of the village saying it was an ornament only”

“So why did you touch it?”

“I don’t know!” He glared at her. “Maybe I just..wanted to”

She rolled her eyes. “Great. Well I suggest you request to go back there. Minus Teyla, and figure out how to reverse it”

“Oh yeah, great plan. And how can I do that if I can’t get the Colonel to touch it? It’s bad enough dealing with him without the love spell thing going on”

Spencer snorted. “So I figured, and I’m not sure what would happen if another man touched it now. Wether they’d fall for you, or the women would change to him, or what. I mean if the Colonel touched it and began to gather his own worshippers..” He flipped her off and she grinned back. “…we could end up with all out war”

“You’re loving this aren’t you?”

“Maybe a little” She looked serious. “But its not going to be funny for much longer”

“Agreed. So what do we do?”

“You’re asking me?”

“Hey, you’re the one thats been researching behind my back”

“I wasn’t sure if you’d be keen on losing your adoring fans. Until I saw you run away from Cadman”

“I did not run away”

She raised a brow.

“I tactically retreated”

Spencer grinned again. “Whatever you say. However if you’re on board with this then I suggest I come with you”

“You?”

“Yes, I have the gene so I can activate the globe thingie, and hopefully we can fix it before I start trying to tear your clothes off” She wrinkled her nose and he rolled his eyes. “I should have a good two weeks or so. And if it all goes horribly wrong we just get Ronan to stun me, you and possibly the device”

Rodney eyed her. “You’re sure?”

“Its not like its going to kill me Dr McKay”

“If we can’t fix it..”

“Then Ronan, or lock me up with the other crazies”

 

That night.

Under any other circumstances John would have been proud, despite the secrecy a few of his marines had still managed to find out McKay was going to be in the gate room today, and he was going off world minus Teyla. Apparently a few of them were a little scared of the Athosian. They’d had several radio requests to enter the control deck for various reasons, all met with a resounding no. As for Teyla he’d decided it would be completely impossible to hide their trip from her and had ordered Ronan to stun her on sight. She was gonna be pissed when she woke up, and he was really hoping that this plan worked.

He turned to Woolsey. “Keep the gate room locked down”

The other man nodded. “Of course Colonel” They both eyed the transporter doors. “They’re blast proof right?”

He snorted. “It shouldn’t come to that, yet. But yes” John nodded at his 2IC. “Keep us informed Major”

“Yes Sir”

“They’re good”

“I know Sir, I spar with most of them”

John grinned. “Scared?”

“A little Sir” Lorne grinned back. “Please come home soon” The Major waved a hand to signal Chuck to start dialling. 

“Your sec teams are in place?”

“Yes SIr. They’re under orders to shut down their sector if theres even a hint of trouble”

John nodded. “Good. We don’t know much about this device but if its as strong as Spencer and McKay say us disappearing off-world, without Tey, could raise suspicions. Trigger something”

“I know Sir” Lorne sighed. “I thought we’d found all the weird shit by now”

Shooting him another grin John stepped up by the remains of his team and Dr Spencer. “Last chance to back out Spencer”

She rolled her eyes. “Just shoot me if I start serenading him or something”

He grinned at her whilst Rodney flipped her off behind her back.

“Stop doing that Dr McKay”

“Oh come on, how can you see that?”

“I’m a woman”

“Yeah, you’re all so great”

“From the man who spent the past three days hiding in his lab”

“I wasn’t hiding” He glared at her and stepped through the gate.

Spencer tilted her head up at Ronan who raised a brow. “He was hiding right?”

“Yeah” The Satedan smirked at her and followed McKay.

“Come on, the sooner we can get this done the sooner life can get back to normal”

“Been missing the attention Colonel?” Spencer smiled up at him.

“Not particularly” She rolled her eyes and John grinned again. “Been busy”

“How do you make everything sound so wrong?”

“It’s a gift” He waved a hand towards the gate. “Ladies first, although I use that term loosely”

“Like you’ve been complaining” Spencer disappeared into the horizon.

John shot a look at his smirking 2IC. “I have no idea what she’s talking about”

“Of course not Sir” Lorne smoothed his face out. “We should all be grateful Dr Spencer decided to look into this”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” Ignoring the sec team who suddenly seemed to be very busy checking the floor of the gateroom for potential attackers John stepped off his city and onto MX8-372.


	2. Chapter 2

“Put me down!”

“Sure” He grinned at her and she was practically thrown onto her bed, grabbing onto the comforter to stop from bouncing back off again. 

“Hey!”

“Shut up” He pulled off his t-shirt and crawled up between her legs, hands pushing up the material of her own top until he could lean down and run his tongue over her nipples, licking and sucking. 

She moaned quietly and gripped the comforter. “Shit” His chuckle puffed hot air over her dampened skin and she quietly cursed again as her insides pulsed lightly. “What….?”

He muttered into her skin as he ran his mouth down towards her navel. “Quiet Spencer” 

His tongue ran a definite line across the top of her pants. Her body complained slightly as he slid back up, Angie suspected that tongue could do wonderful things and she’d started twitching in anticipation. But then he was pressed between her legs, hips rolling to grind his BDU covered hard-on over her only thinly covered crotch. She was starting to feel her own arousal slide down between her thighs. He groaned quietly in her ear. “God, I want you”

Then her tee was yanked up and left tangled around her wrists, trapping her hands over her head. Their torso’s were briefly pressed together as he went in for another searing kiss before her pants were gone and he was kicking out of his BDU’s. She blinked dazedly up at him, trying to get her giant brain to form a sensible thought through the haze of lust. Stupid wine, stupid hot Colonel. Stupid dry spell. “Bad idea” She murmured. “Bad Colonel”

He hummed and ran a single finger up and down the outside of her very wet folds. “Bad Doctor” Then the finger was sliding inside, thumb running light teasing circles against her clit. The touch was making her shiver and another load of brain cells packed their bags and left as she let out a little sigh and rippled around him. Another hum and he slipped in another finger, beginning a curling, thrusting movement that would have had her on her knees if she wasn’t already lying down.

Angie was vaguely aware of his erection rolling back and forth over the inside of her thigh in time with his thrusting and she wanted to reach down, return the touch but her hands were still trapped in the soft jersey material above her head. She pulled slightly at it. He growled quietly in her ear. “Leave them there” The whispered order sent shivers down her spine that radiated out and travelled through her sex, muscles fluttering round his fingers. Moaning quietly in response to her reaction he upped the pressure of his thumb and pushed his fingers in deeper until she was bucking against his hand, her orgasm leaving her a little breathless and even more dazed.

Taking his hand from between her legs he slid it under her, raising her hips, and the other grasped her wrists, pinning them to the bed. She could feel the head of his cock lightly pushing at her opening. “I..you’re..” His kiss was bruising, tongue forcefully probing in time with the roll of his hips. Angie surrendered to the sensory overload. Her skin was hot, her sight blurred, legs still shaking slightly from her last climax and she was so wet and aching, and desperate to be fucked that she allowed herself to go lax under him.

“Yes” He hissed in her ear and drove forward until their hips were nestled together. They both groaned quietly. He withdrew as far as the head before slipping back in, slowly this time. As he repeated his motions and she adjusted to his sudden invasion, stretched to accommodate him, more wetness eased his path, ran down his length, smeared over their thighs. She began to panic slightly as she realised her second climax was coming up fast. More groans as she contracted around him, squeezing his cock. He slid out quickly and grabbed it at the base.

“Not done yet” He muttered, and flipped her onto her stomach, discarding the tee that’d had her wrists bound and encouraging her up onto her hands and knees. “Want in deeper”

Angie didn’t bother to reply, she had no idea what her voice would sound like if she attempted to. Probably not all husky and filled with sex like his. She just wasn’t that cool. The head of his cock ran gently up and down her now soaking sex and she moaned quietly, rocking back into him. There was no point in trying to hide her desire, her need to be taken, they were way past the ‘this is going to be embarrassing in the morning’ moment.

His hands gripped her hips and he buried himself in her to the hilt. And there was no slow thrusting now, no giving her time to adjust, only deep, hard strokes that made her pulse around him as he chased his own climax. Angie reached down and caressed her clit, hitting the right rhythm and pressure as only someone who knew her body really well could and she let out a stuttering moan as she came around him for the third time. And it seemed to finally be too much for him as his grip became bruising on her hips and he slammed into her once more, cursing loudly.

 

Angie kept her eyes firmly shut, licked her dry lips, trying to ignore the pounding headache and swirling of her stomach. Shifting slightly she grimaced at the ache between her legs and the gross feeling of dried cum still stuck to her thighs. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter, subtly sliding a hand out. She relaxed a little, he wasn’t there. Their paths didn’t cross very often, she could easily avoid him for the next few weeks.

“Good morning Dr Spencer”

She froze. The bastard was still here!

“I know you’re awake, there’s coffee”

Angie slipped under the covers. “Most men would have the decency to leave while I was sleeping”

“That would be very bad manners Spencer” She heard the mug be placed on her bedside. “And I’ve learnt that sneaking out before sunrise can lead to some very awkward future encounters”

She stayed still. “Wouldn’t have happened”

“Hmm, would have gone back to hiding in your lab”

“No”

The covers were wrenched out of her hold and he smirked down at her. “Yes. I have a feeling you’d have your meals sent down there if you could”

Angie just scowled up at him. He’d even taken a shower, in her shower! God she hated him.

“You’re cute in the morning”

“I am not cute!”

“Yep” And did the man never look smug?! “I’m quite tempted to stay”

“Go away”

“Not a morning person huh?”

“Only when you’re here”

“Ouch” He grinned at her. “Well lucky for you I am a very busy person, being Commander and all”

Angie rolled her eyes at him.

“I’ll see you later”

“No you won’t”

Another smile. “We’ll see”

“Piss off”

“And feisty too” He ducked the pillow she threw at his head and shot a grin over his shoulder before slipping out of her bedroom. 

Counting a minute out from when she heard her door slide open and shut Angie then kicked her feet against her mattress and spent a few very cathartic moments having what could only be described as a temper tantrum. After catching her breath she pushed herself up and peered suspiciously at the mug next to her before picking it up and sniffing it. Shrugging to herself she took a sip. Well, at least he made decent coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

John sighed. “She’s caused me shit loads of paperwork”

“Poor you”

“You got off lightly”

“Yeah, it feels like it”

“And you’ll get a nice break from work too”

“I don’t think its like a vacation Colonel”

“Stop calling me Colonel” He trailed his fingers down her half-exposed back. “And its definitely a vacation”

“Yeah, with a screaming baby, and sleepless nights. And I have to give birth first”

“Great, there goes my morning hard-on, thanks”

“Welcome” She smiled at him through her lashes. “That mean I get my coffee now?”

“Fine. But no more talking about child birth”

“You mean you’re not gonna be there watching?”

John glared at her. “Quit it”

“You at least have to be able to talk about it Colonel”

He huffed and pulled on his discarded BDU’s. “You’d better be putting out after this”

“So romantic”

Twenty minutes later she was curled back onto her side, her caffeine fixation temporarily sated. He placed his own empty mug on the bedside, kicked off his boxers and hooked his fingers in the top of her pants. 

“You weren’t joking about putting out were you?”

“Nope” He slid the silky material down, using his foot to slide them off the rest of the way. “Unless you’re gonna vomit or something?”

She huffed. “No”

“Cool” John pressed up against her back, just like he’d woken up doing. Shifting so his dick slipped between her thighs John gave a little thrust and hummed. He growled as she tightened her leg muscles. “Hey, be careful” She did it again. “Quit it” 

John ran a thumb over her breast, grazing at her nipple. He shifted again so his hard-on could run back and forth over the outside of her sex, moaning quietly at the sensation of being slicked up by her growing arousal. As she helpfully lifted her top leg he slipped inside, her quiet moan mingling with his.

He nuzzled into the back of her neck, pushing away her hair so he didn’t choke to death. Rocking his hips slightly he hummed, pulling her in tighter, gently rolling a nipple between the fingers of the hand that wasn’t trapped under her. He hummed again as she fluttered lightly around him and began to move as best he could, slow, shallow thrusts. Reaching for her hand he placed it between her legs and left it there, running his own back up to her breasts.

She could get herself off like this, and he knew it would only take for her to cum around him to be enough for his own climax, he didn’t need to hold it off this morning. John just wanted lazy, hot, as much skin contact as possible, sex. The other stuff could wait until they both weren’t so knackered and worn thin. He moaned quietly as the flutters turned into ripples and little waves of pleasure spread out from his dick and travelled through his stomach.

Pushing the covers down so he could watch them move together, practically moulded to each other’s bodies, he took in his fill before briefly abandoning her breasts to twist her head towards his. A few minutes later he groaned into her mouth while she held him in place, muscles clenched tight around his dick, hand pressed into her sex, as they came together.

“Great, now I’m all sticky”

“So romantic” 

 

Colonel Sheppard sat at his desk staring at his paperwork until the words went all blurry. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. His lovely post-coital bliss he’d had going on this morning had quickly evaporated in the face of the mountain of paper that was sat on his desk waiting for him. At this rate he wouldn’t be leaving his office until his kid was eighteen. The door opened and he looked up. “Ah Lorne. Welcome to the paper version of hell”

His 2IC snorted. “And what are we wading through today Sir? You know, instead of getting to run for our lives off-world”

“We don’t always have to run for our lives”

“No sometimes we have to fight our way out”

“Lorne..”

“Or marry someone” 

“I have never..” John skimmed through his memories. “Oh yeah, shit” 

Evan huffed a laugh and flipped open the first file on his desk.

“Do you think its legal here?”

The other man raised a brow. “What?”

“Marriages, done off-world” John waved a hand.

“Oh, um, not sure. Why?”

He shrugged. “No reason. Just figured theres probably a hell of a lot of people on Atlantis and at the mountain who are married and don’t even realise it”

“Well, they do say ignorance is bliss Sir”

John eyed him. “You’re very chipper this morning Lorne”

“Chipper Sir?”

He flipped the grinning man off. “What have you done?”

“Nothing..lately”

“Right” John shredded the request to join an off-world team from a scientist who seemed to be perpetually neurotic, and reached for the next one. He paused. “So, I was thinking..”

“Uh oh”

“Bite me Major” John grinned at him. “We need a nursery”

“We do?”

“Yes. From what I can tell out of all this” He waved a hand over his still piled-high desk. “..only three of the seventeen women are going back to Earth. So we’re going to need somewhere for the babies when the Mom’s go back to work”

Evan blinked at him. “Huh, you’re right”

“Theres no need to sound so fucking surprised Ev. I am CO for a reason”

“I thought you’d slept your way to the top Sir” His 2IC smirked at him. “Ow!”

“I also have excellent aim”

“Noted Sir” Evan winked. “And so I’ve heard”

“Excuse me?”

“Congratulations are in order yes?”

“Damn, I’m gonna shoot whoever told you”

Lorne rolled his eyes and waggled a file at him. “Its in her medical leave notes Sir”

“Damn”

“Why didn’t you want anyone to know?”

“Not me Ev, she’s nervous thats all”

His friend nodded. “Thats why she’s going?”

John grinned. “Actually she’s staying now”

“Really?”

“Really”

“Can she still be on my team?”

“I will shoot you Major” John tapped the desk thoughtfully. “You’re gonna need to replace Cadman too”

“Yeah, that sucks” Evan tipped back in his chair. “She’s bloody good”

He nodded. “Yeah, at least she’s staying for now, despite McKay being a dick”

“McKay’s always a dick”

John snorted. “He’s ok Lorne. But I am currently a little tempted to kick his arse”

Evan raised a brow. “He’s freaked out about this? Kinda normal, I may have taken myself off grid for a while when I first found out”

“And she didn’t have you hunted down like the dog you are?”

“Shut up Sir” 

John smirked at him then looked serious. “And yes, he’s freaking out to the point where he’s split with her, properly”

“What?!”

“You heard me Ev, found her in Spencer’s quarter’s last night. Looked like shit”

“You need to stop calling her Spencer now you’ve knocked her up”

“I will when she stops calling me Colonel”

Evan huffed a laugh. “You know who may be able to talk some sense into him?”

“Me?”

“No, please don’t Sir”

“Why do people keep saying that?”

Evan grinned. “Ronan”

“Chewie?”

“Yeah”

John raised a brow. “You’re an evil bastard you know that Lorne?”

“Thank you Sir”

 

“McKay”

“What Ronan? I’m very..”

“We’re gonna talk”

“We are?”

“Yes”

“Oh..shit”


	4. Chapter 4

John sighed. “She’s caused me shit loads of paperwork”

“Poor you”

“You got off lightly”

“Yeah, it feels like it”

“And you’ll get a nice break from work too”

“I don’t think its like a vacation Colonel”

“Stop calling me Colonel” He trailed his fingers down her half-exposed back. “And its definitely a vacation”

“Yeah, with a screaming baby, and sleepless nights. And I have to give birth first”

“Great, there goes my morning hard-on, thanks”

“Welcome” She smiled at him through her lashes. “That mean I get my coffee now?”

“Fine. But no more talking about child birth”

“You mean you’re not gonna be there watching?”

John glared at her. “Quit it”

“You at least have to be able to talk about it Colonel”

He huffed and pulled on his discarded BDU’s. “You’d better be putting out after this”

“So romantic”

Twenty minutes later she was curled back onto her side, her caffeine fixation temporarily sated. He placed his own empty mug on the bedside, kicked off his boxers and hooked his fingers in the top of her pants. 

“You weren’t joking about putting out were you?”

“Nope” He slid the silky material down, using his foot to slide them off the rest of the way. “Unless you’re gonna vomit or something?”

She huffed. “No”

“Cool” John pressed up against her back, just like he’d woken up doing. Shifting so his dick slipped between her thighs John gave a little thrust and hummed. He growled as she tightened her leg muscles. “Hey, be careful” She did it again. “Quit it” 

John ran a thumb over her breast, grazing at her nipple. He shifted again so his hard-on could run back and forth over the outside of her sex, moaning quietly at the sensation of being slicked up by her growing arousal. As she helpfully lifted her top leg he slipped inside, her quiet moan mingling with his.

He nuzzled into the back of her neck, pushing away her hair so he didn’t choke to death. Rocking his hips slightly he hummed, pulling her in tighter, gently rolling a nipple between the fingers of the hand that wasn’t trapped under her. He hummed again as she fluttered lightly around him and began to move as best he could, slow, shallow thrusts. Reaching for her hand he placed it between her legs and left it there, running his own back up to her breasts.

She could get herself off like this, and he knew it would only take for her to cum around him to be enough for his own climax, he didn’t need to hold it off this morning. John just wanted lazy, hot, as much skin contact as possible, sex. The other stuff could wait until they both weren’t so knackered and worn thin. He moaned quietly as the flutters turned into ripples and little waves of pleasure spread out from his dick and travelled through his stomach.

Pushing the covers down so he could watch them move together, practically moulded to each other’s bodies, he took in his fill before briefly abandoning her breasts to twist her head towards his. A few minutes later he groaned into her mouth while she held him in place, muscles clenched tight around his dick, hand pressed into her sex, as they came together.

“Great, now I’m all sticky”

“So romantic” 

 

Colonel Sheppard sat at his desk staring at his paperwork until the words went all blurry. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. His lovely post-coital bliss he’d had going on this morning had quickly evaporated in the face of the mountain of paper that was sat on his desk waiting for him. At this rate he wouldn’t be leaving his office until his kid was eighteen. The door opened and he looked up. “Ah Lorne. Welcome to the paper version of hell”

His 2IC snorted. “And what are we wading through today Sir? You know, instead of getting to run for our lives off-world”

“We don’t always have to run for our lives”

“No sometimes we have to fight our way out”

“Lorne..”

“Or marry someone” 

“I have never..” John skimmed through his memories. “Oh yeah, shit” 

Evan huffed a laugh and flipped open the first file on his desk.

“Do you think its legal here?”

The other man raised a brow. “What?”

“Marriages, done off-world” John waved a hand.

“Oh, um, not sure. Why?”

He shrugged. “No reason. Just figured theres probably a hell of a lot of people on Atlantis and at the mountain who are married and don’t even realise it”

“Well, they do say ignorance is bliss Sir”

John eyed him. “You’re very chipper this morning Lorne”

“Chipper Sir?”

He flipped the grinning man off. “What have you done?”

“Nothing..lately”

“Right” John shredded the request to join an off-world team from a scientist who seemed to be perpetually neurotic, and reached for the next one. He paused. “So, I was thinking..”

“Uh oh”

“Bite me Major” John grinned at him. “We need a nursery”

“We do?”

“Yes. From what I can tell out of all this” He waved a hand over his still piled-high desk. “..only three of the seventeen women are going back to Earth. So we’re going to need somewhere for the babies when the Mom’s go back to work”

Evan blinked at him. “Huh, you’re right”

“Theres no need to sound so fucking surprised Ev. I am CO for a reason”

“I thought you’d slept your way to the top Sir” His 2IC smirked at him. “Ow!”

“I also have excellent aim”

“Noted Sir” Evan winked. “And so I’ve heard”

“Excuse me?”

“Congratulations are in order yes?”

“Damn, I’m gonna shoot whoever told you”

Lorne rolled his eyes and waggled a file at him. “Its in her medical leave notes Sir”

“Damn”

“Why didn’t you want anyone to know?”

“Not me Ev, she’s nervous thats all”

His friend nodded. “Thats why she’s going?”

John grinned. “Actually she’s staying now”

“Really?”

“Really”

“Can she still be on my team?”

“I will shoot you Major” John tapped the desk thoughtfully. “You’re gonna need to replace Cadman too”

“Yeah, that sucks” Evan tipped back in his chair. “She’s bloody good”

He nodded. “Yeah, at least she’s staying for now, despite McKay being a dick”

“McKay’s always a dick”

John snorted. “He’s ok Lorne. But I am currently a little tempted to kick his arse”

Evan raised a brow. “He’s freaked out about this? Kinda normal, I may have taken myself off grid for a while when I first found out”

“And she didn’t have you hunted down like the dog you are?”

“Shut up Sir” 

John smirked at him then looked serious. “And yes, he’s freaking out to the point where he’s split with her, properly”

“What?!”

“You heard me Ev, found her in Spencer’s quarter’s last night. Looked like shit”

“You need to stop calling her Spencer now you’ve knocked her up”

“I will when she stops calling me Colonel”

Evan huffed a laugh. “You know who may be able to talk some sense into him?”

“Me?”

“No, please don’t Sir”

“Why do people keep saying that?”

Evan grinned. “Ronan”

“Chewie?”

“Yeah”

John raised a brow. “You’re an evil bastard you know that Lorne?”

“Thank you Sir”

 

“McKay”

“What Ronan? I’m very..”

“We’re gonna talk”

“We are?”

“Yes”

“Oh..shit”


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting behind the perspex window Angie swivelled back and forth on her chair watching the results from her schematic testing on the device scroll across her screen. It would be a hell of a lot easier if she could actually touch the damn thing but the last time someone had done that it had given off a small amount of radiation and it wasn’t worth the risk to her child, or the bollocking she’d get when John found out. She sighed and took a sip of coffee, they were actually getting on pretty well despite the elephant that was her in the room, but he was being typically male and over-protective. 

She was surprised she didn’t have a twenty-four hour guard, and was a little suspicious of the fact that she seemed to be seeing Lieutenant Hawkes at least three times a day at the moment. John liked him and had put his name forward for a promotion, and Ange was wondering if part of his duties was now watching her. If it was his days must really suck because this was about as exciting as her life got at the moment.

Her tablet beeped and she picked it up, eyes flicking over the information, picking out anything that could explain the radiation. Thirty seconds later she was hitting her radio, making for the door.

“Sheppard”

“John”

“Ange, everything..”

“I’m fine. You need to find Dr Harriet Hewston and Dr James Watson now”

“What?”

“The scientists that McKay called out on touching the radiation device? It implanted some kind of explosive tumour in them. They’re walking time bombs John, you need to find them, now”

“Shit”

“I’m on my way to..”

“No! You stay in your lab”

“I have all the data..”

“Send it to McKay. Stay in your lab!”

Standing outside her door she chewed on her lip for a moment then rolled her eyes to herself, stepping back into her lab. As she sent the data she’d collected to Rodney’s tablet an explosion rocked the city. Angie gripped the worktable for a moment. “Shit” Her hand went to her ear then dropped back down. John was right, she needed to stay here, and let him get on with his job. She swallowed down the panic, the nausea that the beginning of an adrenaline rush brought with it. Fifteen minutes later she still felt like shit and hadn’t heard from anyone, from John. She looked up as a man appeared in the doorway and raised a brow.

“On babysitting duty again Hawkes?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about M’am” He propped himself against the wall by the door and grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes. “Coffee?”

“That’d be great M’am”

“Please don’t call me M’am” She poured them a mug each. “The explosion..”

“Dr Hewston” He took his coffee. “I’m sorry”

Angie nodded. She’d met her a few times, usually when their training sessions with Teyla overlapped, they’d even grabbed lunch yesterday. She suddenly felt a little sick, Harriet was supposed to be with Tey today. “Was she..with Teyla?”

He tried for a smile. “She was a few steps away from her, they were heading into the mess. On camera it shows Teyla turning away, as if she forgot something”

“And..?”

“She’ll be fine, just a bit of shrapnel in her side”

“Shit” Angie’s hand fluttered to her own stomach.

“Hey, no. It missed the kid, and everything important”

She nodded and took a shaky breath. “Ok, right. Good to know” Returning to her tablet she decided to try and take some more readings from the device, maybe she could still find something to help Dr Watson.

“Doc?” His voice was low.

She looked up to see the Lieutenant gesturing to her to move over to him, and to keep quiet. Someone was trying to get through the locks on her lab door, and the city obviously didn’t want to let them in. Slipping off her stool and making her way over to him she was gently pushed against the wall nearly hidden by his larger frame. Hawkes pulled his sidearm, other hand resting on her stomach, a reminder to stay still, and stay safe.

“Radio Sheppard, keep it quiet” He murmured, eyes never leaving the door.

Nodding she tapped her radio.

“Sheppard”

“John” She whispered.

“Ange?”

“Someones trying to…”

The door slid open and the gunshots pierced the deafening silence.

 

As soon as she whispered in his ear John had begun making his way to the nearest transporter, signalling to Ronan to follow him. At least the Satedan seemed to be effectively hiding whatever the hell he was feeling about the fact his pregnant wife nearly died in an explosion in a place where she was supposed to be safe. He wasn’t sure how he’d cope with an angry Ronan, or a crying one. He shook the disturbing image, and then shots rang loud in his ear and his radio went dead. He broke into a run, the other man’s footsteps sounding heavy over the deafening silence of his ear piece.

He heard Ronan radio for back-up and somewhere he thought he should be surprised as Chewie believed that back-up was for losers, but then he figured he probably shouldn’t be worrying about that right now. “And a med team!” Ronan rumbled behind him, complying with his request. He tried again.

“Ange? Can you hear me?”

“Hawkes?”

John looked up at Ronan who gave his shoulder a brief squeeze before somehow managing to get out of the transporter before John and loping off down the corridor. He swore and took off after him, he was having a shitty day, and now he was really pissed, and someone was gonna pay. Skidding to a stop a few seconds later he dropped to his knees beside Hawkes.

“Lieutenant? Hawkes, you with us?”

“Yeah” The young man half-opened his eyes and licked his lips. “Sorry Sir, shoulda dropped him as soon as he came in”

“Watson?”

Hawkes nodded, wincing slightly. “Didn’t realise quite how desperate he’d be, and he obviously knew I was here. Didn’t even blink, just walked in and shot me. Bastard”

John tried not to yell. He wouldn’t have taken a shot another expedition member either, not without good cause. And none of them had predicted Watson’s reaction to the situation. “Where is she Hawkes?”

“I’m sorry Sir, he took her, and the device. Said she was the only one who could help him”

“Shit”

“And if she couldn’t then there was no way you’d do anything to endanger her, that you’d have to let him go”

“Shit, the man’s..insane. And so fucking dead” He looked up as Major Lorne appeared at the door, taking in the three men, and the steadily growing blood pool. Carson and his team were behind him.

“Oh Lord, Major let us through”

Lorne stepped to the side and they poured in. John and Ronan stood back, letting them work on the injured man.

“Sir?”

“Join me and Ro. We’re tracking a crazy scientist, and Dr Spencer”

“Of course Sir” 

John nodded and tapped his radio. 

“McKay?”

“What Colonel?”

“Try and find Spencer’s signal. Watson’s blocked his but maybe he hasn’t thought about hers yet”

“He’s got Spencer?”

“Yeah…Rodney”

“Yes, yes. I’ll get on it now. I’ve run some simulations based on her data, he’s got twenty minutes, max”

His radio clicked off and he stood. “Come on Ro, lets see if we can beat the tech. Twenty minute deadline” Lorne cursed quietly behind him.

Leaving the med team in her lab with the newly arrived sec team John let Ronan take the lead, he had no issue with admitting the other man was a hell of a lot better tracker than himself. And he was ridiculously grateful for the fact he was here and not by his wife’s infirmary bed which was really where he should be.

Ten minutes later he sprinted inside an unused lab a step behind Ronan in time to see the Satedan take down Watson, there was no warning, no chance for him to surrender. Dr Watson had a gun aimed at Angie and now they knew better than to give him a second’s grace. As he pulled her from the lab he trusted his friends were right behind him, they needed to get clear of the blast zone, and fast.

As the aftershocks faded away John raised his head and looked down at her, ignoring the fact there was some rather annoying pieces of his city embedded in his back. “Ange?”

She blinked back up at him. “I need the infirmary John. He made me turn the device on”

Nodding he refused to acknowledge the painful clenching of his stomach and got to his feet, swaying slightly. Ronan laid a hand on his arm. “Let me” As the other man swung her up into his arms and sprinted off down the corridor Evan hooked an arm underneath John’s shoulder. “Ev..”

“You need help John. You’re injured”

“I’m fine” He looked down the now empty hallway, a slight breeze running down it from the now exposed room where she’d been standing just a minute ago. He threw up.

“Yeah, you look awesome Sir” Evan tugged on him. “Come on, before I get Carson to bring you a stretcher”

“I hate you Major”

“I know Sir” 

 

John sat on the side of the bed next to Teyla’s watching her speak to Ronan in hushed tones as a nurse continued to pull small pieces of shrapnel from his back. “Ow”

“Sorry Colonel” He turned his head to look at her. She gave a small smile. “I did offer some..”

“No, thank you”

She nodded. “Then stop bitching Colonel”

Ronan huffed a laugh and he glared at him before softening his gaze. “How you doing Tey?”

“Better thank you John” She smiled. “I was most lucky”

“Yeah” He sighed.

“Angie also. Carson has plenty of time to remove the tumour thanks to you”

“Actually I think its thanks to Ronan”

Teyla raised a brow. “You have done good work today John. Things could have been a lot worse”

He chuckled darkly. “Yeah?”

“Yes John. The losses could have been far greater”

“Losses suck”

She nodded. “I know”

John looked up as Carson stepped back into the main infirmary. “Doc?”

The man smiled. “Aye, all is well Colonel. No damage to little one, and the tumour was easily removed, it had not even begun to attach itself to her lung walls by the time I got to it”

He winced as a piece of glass was removed him. “Ok, thanks Doc”

Carson nodded and fixed him with a stare. “So perhaps now you'll take those painkillers”

“Don’t need them”

“He’s being a big baby”

“Hey!”

Carson grinned at his nurse. “Aye, well its his own fault”

“Does anyone remember I am actually in charge here?”

“Of course you are Sir” Lorne grinned at him from his own bed. And John had to remember to bollock him for pretty much carrying him to the infirmary on a twisted ankle. He flipped him off.

Carson cleared his throat. “Now, Major you are free to go but keep the weight of that foot please, and I will be reporting to your superiors on your condition…”

“You’re gonna be in so much trouble” John grinned at him. Evan scowled back.

“…Ronan, you need to eat and sleep, as does your wife. You may come back in eight hours..” He pointed at him as Ronan opened his mouth. “..no arguments or I’ll put you on bed rest for a week just ‘cause I can..”

John snorted.

“…and as for you Colonel you will take these painkiller’s and you will go home and rest. Dr Spencer will sleep for at least another four hours”

“Oh come on”

“I mean it Colonel. Your work is done today” Carson nodded at him. “And good work it was too”

“Carson..”

The Doc turned. “Now, bugger off the rest of you. My patients need their rest” As soon as the other two men left, Ronan watching a slightly limping Major Lorne in case of a fall, and Teyla’s curtain was drawn so she could get some sleep Carson appeared back by his bed.

“Now Doc..”

He waved him off. “Thank you Redman, I’ll do the last few for the Colonel. You go get yourself a break”

“Ok Doctor Beckett, thank you” 

When she was gone Carson pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, wordlessly passing it to John before stepping behind him and reaching for the tweezers. “Had to check everything was as it should be with little one John, thought you might want a sneak peek”

“Really?” He looked at the folded paper in his hands.

“Aye, come on, won’t bite ya”

Rolling his eyes John unfolded it telling himself the shaking was just from the pain in his back. He stared at it. “Um, Doc? I have no idea what I’m looking at here”

Carson tutted and moved next to him, pointing at the picture with his tweezers. “The surrounding white is Mom, the uterus walls and such, and the large black area with the two white shapes in is the amniotic sac and your babies Colonel”

John blinked at the photo which seemed to get blurrier rather than clearer. “Babies?” He whispered.

“Yes Colonel, still rare even now” Carson smiled. “Non-identical, separate placenta’s. But twins none the less”

“Right” He gripped the paper to stop the shaking from getting any worse. “Is it undignified for a Military Commander to break down in his infirmary and weep on his friends shoulder?”

“Yes John, but feel free”

“Right…shit”

Stepping from the rather awkward shower he’d just taken due to the, what felt like millions, of scratches on his back John wrapped a towel around his hips and reached for the paper Carson had given him. He sat on the edge of the bed and traced his finger over the image there, lightly mapping out the shapes of his babies. The Doc had pointed out where everything was on the photo and as soon as he had John suddenly couldn’t understand why he hadn’t seen it before. There were two perfectly shaped mini humans, curled up safe and warm in their shared space, and Carson had said that they would probably touch more and more as the pregnancy went on. Apparently it was common to get photo’s of twins inside the womb holding hands or cuddling. 

He ran a shaky hand through his hair, he was even more grateful now that he’d gotten her to stay, she was gonna be scared enough as it was. John was pretty sure he could adapt to the idea of twins as quickly as he had to one baby but it wasn’t him that was going to have to carry them, or give birth to them, he shivered slightly, or spend every waking hour meeting their needs. He frowned. Maybe they should get this nursery up and running sooner, even if Ange wasn’t going to work it would be handy to have somewhere she could take the kids when she’d had enough and he wasn’t around.

 

Three days later.

Angie snapped her eyes open and took a deep breath. She wished Dr Watson would get the hell out of her head and her dreams. She could still smell the gun oil as the barrel was pressed against her head, could see herself running her hand over the device to activate it, hear the beep of the radiation detector. She placed a shaking hand over her stomach rubbing slow circles. The twin thing should be freaking her out more but apparently her brain was still processing the fact that she’d had to put herself and her unborn babies at so much risk. That she’d made the decision to purposefully hurt herself based solely on the belief that he would find her, get to her in time. She took a shuddery breath.

“Hon?” She looked up to see Laura stood by her bed. “You ok?”

“Hey” She gave a small smile. “Yeah, just uh, dreams you know?”

Laura nodded. “Yeah, sometimes I still see Koyla”

Ange returned the smile. When the Genii had come Angie had been safely locked away in her lab but Laura had been taken by him and he’d tried to force her to help him take the city. She didn’t know the details but the man sounded like an animal. “How about you? You feeling ok?”

“Not bad” Laura pulled a face and sat down. “At least I appear to have finished throwing everything back up. And I officially hate Elizabeth for not getting morning sickness”

She grinned. “Yeah, the woman is annoyingly perfect at everything she does. She probably won’t even get fat” She sighed. “And I’m gonna be the size of a house”

“Oh yeah” She got a smirk thrown her way. “Twins”

“I hate you”

“No you don’t”

“I should” Angie smoothed her covers. “What about Rodney?”

Laura sighed. “Well, he’s talking to me, and he apologised. But…its not the same. I look at Tey and Ro, and you and the Colonel, and you two weren’t even together before but you seem to work so well and are dealing with everything so calmly. Maybe we’re not right for each other. Maybe it was just meant to be a fling and it would’ve fizzled out on its own accord..”

“Sweetie..”

Laura shook her head. “I don’t want him with me because he thinks he has to be you know? I’d rather be on my own. And I can stay on the city so its not like I’ll be alone, I’ve got you lot”

Ange nodded. “Im here, whatever you decide. You can move into my spare room if you want?”

“Euw, I’m not living with you and my CO, and your screaming twins”

She grinned. “He doesn’t live with me just sleeps over sometimes”

“Euw”

“Hey you’re the one who said I should go for it, and I seem to remember you saying you wanted in his pants before”

“Not anymore, its weird”

Angie snorted. ”So, what are you going to do?”

“Im gonna do my job, the bits of it I still can anyway, hang with my friends, get ready for my baby, and tell him he doesn’t have to be with me. As long as he helps support us and spends some time with his child I’ll be happy”

“You sure sweetie?”

Laura exhaled slowly. “Yeah, yeah I’m sure”

“Im here”

“I know”

 

“Ready to get out of here Spencer?” John grinned down at her.

“Really?”

“Yep, as long as you promise to rest and get plenty of food and sleep”

“Believe me, not really wanting to do anything else at the moment”

“Good” He grabbed the edge of the curtain. “I’ll let you get dressed, unless you want a hand?”

She glared at him. “No, thank you”

“You’re boring since I knocked you up”

“Go away”

He smirked and stepped back, pulling the curtain to give her some privacy. Angie smiled to herself then rolled her eyes, he was turning her into a…girl. One who wanted to flick her hair and giggle, Angie had never giggled in her life. Bloody man. The little niggling doubt in her head that soon the novelty would wear off for him and he’d be looking for someone a lot hotter, and not the size of a whale was keeping her cautious too. She had no desire to be made a fool of, again. And although he was around more, and spending quite a few nights in her bed, they still pretty much operated like they always had, friends who enjoyed trading the odd insult. 

She chewed on her lip thoughtfully, he was being very protective and he’d looked really scared and pissed when he’d grabbed her and pulled her from that lab away from Dr Watson but she was carrying his child, uh children. She guessed any man would act like that if his offspring were being threatened but the unanswered question was wether he would have been just as scared if it had just been her, without the vulnerability of being pregnant. Angie had certainly noticed that all of the women who had fallen foul of the implant fuck up were being treated with kid gloves and watched over by the rest of the expedition, especially the male members.

She rolled her eyes again. It seemed that in the male mind expectant Mother’s were to be defended and cared for whilst being treated with a slight edge of caution in case it was catching. It also probably helped that the three top ranking members of the expedition were all directly involved in the screw up, with Dr Weir pregnant with Major Lorne’s baby, and the Colonel a suddenly soon-to-be Father. She caught people looking at them sometimes, all with the same slightly bemused expression on their faces. Angie wanted to tell them she understood, she didn’t get it either, why they’d ended up in bed, or why he was sticking by her. 

And she was sure a few of the women were secretly plotting her death. Colonel Sheppard had gone from a sought after, hot and readily available guy to an, apparently, committed family man in the space of a week. Angie grabbed her cardigan and sighed. They wouldn’t have to kill her, he surely couldn’t keep this up forever, no matter how much he wanted to be with his kids. At least she wasn't spending the wages out here, hadn’t been since they’d shipped out really, so she had enough tucked away for a nice house and anything else she’d need as a single Mother, including a healthy college fund. She was a genius, and got paid well for putting her giant brain at risk everyday on an alien city.

“Thinking about me again Spencer?”

“Um..” She became vaguely aware she’d paused in her dressing, one arm in her cardigan, the rest of it hanging down, draping on the floor. She sternly told her body flushing would be a little mortifying right now. “No”

“Uh huh” 

“Do you never look smug?”

“Nope” Another grin and he grabbed her bag. “Come on, I want to make sure you actually make it to your quarters before my meeting later”

“I am not a child Colonel” She trailed after him through the infirmary.

“And yet sometimes you act like one, a very disobedient one”

She stuck her tongue out at his back, causing a young marine who was in for concussion to snort and hurriedly attempt to turn it into a cough. John stopped and turned to look at her. She went for what she hoped was an innocent smile. He rolled his eyes and gestured in front of him. “Ladies first, although I use that term loosely”

Angie glared at him, the marine seemed to have another coughing fit. “Fine, but no staring at my arse”

“Its only to check if its getting bigger yet” And God that grin was getting annoying.

“I hate you”

“No you don’t”

Angie pointed at him. “I am a genius, your murder will be perfect” Spinning on her heels she strode through the infirmary towards the doors.

She heard him from somewhere behind her. “You ok there Benson? Need a drink or something?”

There was another cough. “No Sir, thank you. Just a little uh, cough”

“I have heard that can be a side effect of concussion”

“Um, yes Sir. Of course”

She rolled her eyes and slipped out the doors, some days she actually wished some hot playboy bunny type would just turn up and sweep him off his feet. An arm slid round her waist. “Slow down Spencer, you’re supposed to be taking it easy”

“Not exactly sprinting Colonel”

His hand squeezed her hip for a moment then the contact was gone. “So, what were you thinking about?”

“How much I’m looking forward to you finding the next poor unsuspecting woman to harass”

“You don’t mean that”

“Uh huh”

“No way, I’m awesome”

“You are not awesome”

“Yeah I am” They stepped into the transporter. “So, what did Cadman want?”

“She’s my friend, just popped in to say hi”

“And?”

Angie raised a brow. “Would you like me to record my conversations from now on?”

He rolled his eyes. “You know I meant about McKay”

“Oh” The doors slid open and she checked the corridor was empty. She was sure Laura wouldn’t appreciate her business being talked about in earshot of strangers. All of them were already being gossiped about enough. “Um, she said she was gong to tell him not to bother. Just see the child and thats it”

“Really?”

“Umhmm” Angie nodded. “Apparently its still weird. I think she thinks he’s doing it under duress” She poked him. “You wouldn’t be duressing him would you?”

“That is not a word Spencer, and why would you think it’s me?”

“So is. And because I know you” Her door slid open.

“Thats a little unfair, and no I am not duressing him. I believe Ro may have had a word..”

“I knew it”

“…not because of me” He glared at her and followed her into the bedroom. “And McKay’s doing it cause he knows its right”

Angie sighed and sat down on the end of the bed to toe off her pumps, eyes on her feet. “She doesn’t want him to do it because he thinks its right, she wants him to do it because he wants to. Because he wants to be with her. Children are not a reason to be with someone, in fact that can really screw everyone involved up”

John crouched down in front of her, tipping her head up by her chin. “You know I was interested before all this happened right?”

“Sure” She nodded in his grip and smiled. “Now, don’t you have a meeting to get to?”

He frowned. “Ange..”

“Go away, I am due a bath, and a nap in my own bed”

He sighed and stood. “Fine. Don’t get your stitches wet”

“Yes Dad”

John glared at her. “Radio Carson if you feel faint, or ill, or anything weird..”

She huffed a laugh then bit her lip in the face of his narrowed gaze.

“I’ll try and call in later”

“Don’t worry too much, you’re busy, I’ll be sleeping”

He shot her another look and left. Angie sighed quietly and looked at her hands. Yeah, way to go with the self-sabotage Spencer.

 

John went back to his office after the meeting, he wasn’t quite ready to face Angie yet. She seemed to have accepted giving things a go with ease but sometimes she’d let a little comment slip, or he’d catch her with a strange expression on her face and it made his stomach tighten and roll. It was too early on for anything more serious to be discussed but he was pretty sure he wasn’t going anywhere. He hadn’t exactly led an innocent life before her when it came to women which meant he wasn’t worried about having missed out, having not experienced everything he wanted before he faced settling down.

But maybe it was her with the doubts, she hadn’t exactly hidden what she’d thought of him before, maybe he wasn’t what she envisioned ending up with. Maybe it was her who felt obliged to give it a go and was secretly hoping it wouldn’t work out, or some other guy would swoop in and show her an interest. He tapped his pencil thoughtfully against the pad of paper, he didn’t want to shake things up too much but maybe it was time to step up his game a little. Start doing the things he would usually do when starting to date someone new, someone he had a real interest in. Perhaps her pregnancy was making him take her for granted a little, she could probably get another guy expecting or not if she put her mind to it.

His laptop beeped and the emails from the latest data burst scrolled down his screen. He sighed, great, the only decent ones he ever got were from O’Neill, the man’s reports should be put into a full length book if confidentiality was ever lifted. His last one consisted of four lines, mostly describing what kind of cake they served at the Whitehouse, so no one still had any idea what the President actually thought about the future of the programme. He raised a brow at a vaguely familiar name. Scrolling down he clicked on it. His other brow rose as he scanned the message.

“Um, Lorne?”

His 2IC looked up from his own mountain of paperwork. “Yes Sir?”

John licked his lips. “Um, do you know why I’ve just received an email from Colonel Mitchell threatening physical violence in Spencer’s name when he gets here next week?”

To give him credit the Major looked like he was trying not smirk. “Angie served on SG-1 for a few months whilst Mitchell was trying to get the old gang back Sir. I believe they grew close”

“They did?”

“Yes Sir”

“Oh” He eyed the words again. “Just uh, how close?”

“Very Sir” And Lorne was definitely smirking now. “A lot of people thought they were together”

“And were they?”

“In my honest opinion Sir? I don’t think so. They seemed more like..siblings”

“Siblings?”

“Yes Sir, brother and sister”

“Yes thank you Ev, I know what it means” He glared at him. “So he’s um..”

“Quite protective Sir, as he is all his team. Just like you are” Evan waved a hand. “Just imagine you received word that he had knocked up Teyla”

“Just wrong Ev” John pulled a face. “And completely impossible, and Ro would remove all his important parts”

The Major rolled his eyes. “Just giving you something to compare to Sir”

“Right, great” He rubbed his temples briefly. “And it was definitely just that?”

“As far as I could tell Sir, but then you and her were just friends”

“Quit smirking Ev”

“This is my natural look Sir” Evan ducked the thrown pencil and grinned.

 

He propped himself in the doorway of her bedroom, she was sat up in bed frowning at something on her tablet, chewing on the end of her pencil. There was something about a woman in glasses and not much else that really did it for him, he must have a yet unexplored secretary kink or something. The tight white vest she was wearing meant he was also being treated to a lovely view of the way her breasts rose and fell with every breath, nipples dark and pushed up against the material. He pushed down thoughts of wild sex, he didn’t want to have to explain to Carson why her stitches had popped.

“I thought you were sleeping?”

Angie jumped slightly and looked up at him, over her glasses. Hmm, maybe more teacher than secretary. “Got a couple of hours. Now I’m bored, but my brain isn’t playing ball”

John grinned and pushed himself off the door frame. “Want me to take a look?”

She raised a brow above the frames. He tried not to lick his lips, damn why was it when you couldn’t have sex everything was a turn-on. “You?”

“Yes me” 

“Sure why not” She offered the tablet to him. “If you can’t figure it out maybe I could go ask Torren next”

“Hey” He glared at her and sat on the edge of the bed, taking the tablet. He stared at the screen. “This is not Math”

“Nope”

“Damn”

She huffed a laugh then threw back the covers.

“Hey, where are you going?”

Angie rolled her eyes. “To make a drink”

He dropped her tablet. “I’ll do it, get back in bed”

“You’re very bossy, and I’ve been getting myself drinks for the past two hours”

“So now its my turn” John tried his best ‘I am the Commander and you will do as I say’ look which usually had marines scattering to follow orders. She stood by the side of the bed smiling slightly at him. He upped his glare.

“That look only works on marines who are conditioned to mindlessly follow their authority figure’s orders”

“I will find one that works on you Spencer”

“Uh huh, sure”

“Please” He patted the bed and tried puppy dog eyes instead.

“Oh my God, that’s even worse” She rolled her eyes but slid back under the covers.

“I’ll have you know that one has got me out of a lot of trouble, and into it” He smirked at her and padded towards the drinks station.

“Yeah, yeah, we all know you’re a giant man-whore”

“Hey!” He shouted through the open door. “I am actually incredibly picky!”

“Bullshit!”

“I really hope she’s joking” He muttered. His hand hovered over the coffee pot, it would please her but just how many had she already consumed today?

“Yes please!”

He glared at the open door. “How do you do that?!”

“I am a woman!”

“Are you sure?!” John grinned to himself and poured two coffees, adding a few drops of the syrup he’d picked up on his way here.

“Bite me!”

He wandered back into the bedroom. “I’d love to but I’m scared of Beckett”

Angie made a little disgusted noise before reaching for her mug. “Hmm, thank you”

“You’re welcome sweetheart” He propped himself against the headboard next to her. “How you feeling?”

“Fine”

“Fine?”

“Umhmm” Her mouth stopped an inch away from her drink. “What is that?”

“What is what?”

“That smell”

He raised a brow. “Is it a nice smell?”

“Um, yes?”

“Good, I wasn’t sure if it would make you feel sick. You have weird taste at the moment”

“Your fault”

“No way”

“Uh huh” She inhaled then took a sip. “Hmm, what is it?”

“Caramel, Parrish has been hiding some Monin from McKay for me”

“Really?”

“Yep”

“Huh” Angie took another sip and hummed before pressing quick kiss to his cheek. “Thank you”

“Uh, welcome” He chewed his lip. “Um, actually its a bit of a bribe”

“It is?”

“Yeah, I need you to tell Colonel Mitchell I don’t deserve a beating when he arrives”

“Ooh, Cameron is coming?” She grinned up at him.

“Cameron?” He raised a brow.

“That is his name Colonel”

“And yet you insist on calling me Colonel”

“Only sometimes. And I think you sometimes like it” The grin turned into a smirk, eyes wide above her glasses.

“Quit it” He narrowed his gaze. Damn woman. “Its not fair when there’s no sex allowed”

She dropped her gaze. “Sorry John”

His dick twitched. “For fuck’s sake will you stop it?”

“Stop what?”

“You know full well” When they’d started regularly sleeping together it hadn’t taken her long to cotton on to his love of a little submission on her behalf. And he was pretty sure she’d been doing some sneaky reading up on the subject. “So, you know Mitchell well?” He’d had most of the story from Lorne but it never hurt to get a little reassurance on the matter.

“Um, yeah, I guess” Another sip. “It was my first time through the gate when I joined SG-1, and we were both the new kids. It kinda grew a bond you know? I suppose a bit like the people from the first wave out here, they always have that little extra…something with each other”

He nodded. There was something about being stuck in an alien galaxy with the same hundred or so people for over a year that created some deep seated trust and loyalty. “You were never involved?”

“Jealous?”

“No” John glared at her but her face was side on to him. “Just wanting to know what I’m gonna be faced with when he beams down into my city”

“Um, probably a slightly pissed older brother?”

“Great” He ran a hand through his hair. “At least I can take him”

“No way, he spars with Teal’c”

“I spar with Ro, and if thats not enough Tey too”

“But Cameron practices”

“I practice. And stop calling him Cameron”

“Nope”

He rolled his eyes. “Maybe I’ll just shoot him?”

“I don’t think Jack would be very happy, he’s just starting to warm to him”

“Jack?”

“O’Neill”

John sighed. “Is there anyone apart from me you don’t call by their first name?”

“Um..no?”

“So I’m special?”

Angie drained her coffee. “Yes Colonel, you’re very special”

“Why do I feel like I’ve just been insulted?”

“Because you’re smarter than you look?”

John congratulated himself on not yelling. “I’m grabbing a shower. You need dinner?”

“Nope, Laura swung by earlier with some”

“She ok?”

“I think so. I offered her my spare room”

“Ange..”

“She said no, again. Its starting to hurt my feelings”

“No roomies”

“Spoilsport” She smiled at him as he stood and shed his tee. “Thought you might like the idea of two women living together?”

“Not two pregnant ones, one of whom is under my command”

“Coward”

“Yep” John leant over and pressed his lips against hers, humming quietly as she opened up and let him lick his way inside her mouth. Then he remembered the stitches. Bollocks. He pulled away. “Yeah, I may be longer than usual in there”

“Euw, no masturbating in my shower” Angie wrinkled up her nose. 

“Masturbating?”

“I don’t say the ‘w’ word”

He tried not to laugh. “The ‘w’ word?”

“I just don’t like it” She glared at him. “And don’t you dare”

“I can’t help it, its the glasses” He slipped inside her bathroom before she could throw her tablet at him and started the shower. Stepping under the spray he smiled to himself. They were going to be fine. Each time he was worried it only took for him to spend some time around her to remember how well they worked, most of the time. He looked down his body and raised a brow. “Do we break the rules? Or do we attempt to sleep next to her all night without relieving frustrations?”

John rolled his eyes to himself. Firstly why was he talking to his dick, he hadn’t done that since he was about fifteen, and secondly why was he even bothering to consider not breaking her no jerking off in the shower rule? He squirted a load of shower gel into his hand and groaned quietly as he began slow smooth strokes. Stupid stitches, stupid weird glasses kink, damn woman.


	6. Chapter 6

John breathed a sigh of relief as the woman who’d plonked herself in the chair opposite him at the table got up and left. It seemed that there were still some who thought he was available, or believed that Ange wasn’t any kind of competition. At least it had only been his 2IC who had witnessed the almost embarrassingly intense flirting the young Lieutenant had bombarded him with.

“Quit looking at me like that Lorne. I can’t help being irresistible”

The Major rolled his eyes. “It seems not Sir, neither can you seem to effectively communicate your current status when it comes to pretty blondes flirting with you, or stop yourself from reciprocating said flirting”

“Stop trying to sound smart. And I was so not reciprocating”

“Whatever you say Sir”

John glared at him.

“So if you weren’t flirting back it won’t bother you that Dr Spencer came and got some food about five minutes ago and saw you”

“What?”

“You heard me..Sir” Evan raised a brow.

He ignored the feeling that he usually got in his stomach when he realised that the friendly natives weren’t so friendly. “There was nothing to see”

“As you said Sir”

John flipped him off. “So you didn’t think to maybe alert me to her presence, or wave her over?”

“Well, as you just said Colonel you weren’t flirting back so there was no need to alert you to her presence. And I didn’t wave her over because I wouldn’t have wanted her to witness Lieutenant Travis almost throwing herself bodily at you”

He smirked a little. He couldn’t help it. “I am awesome”

“Sometimes Sir” Evan drained his coffee. “Sometimes you’re an arse”

“You’re fired”

“Of course I am Sir”

“Do you never do anything wrong?” John upped his glare.

“Of course not Sir. Thats why you hired me”

“I hate you Major”

“I know Sir”

 

Angie swallowed her last mouthful of food and sighed. She’d brought her lunch back to her lab, which is what she’d been planning on doing anyway but usually she would have stopped by his table, just to check in, say hi. But a sick-makingly model-like blonde had been sat at his table, and if Travis had arched her back anymore she would have given the entire mess a, probably quite wonderful, view of her entire chest. Lorne had been sat there too but John had definitely been…grinning at her. And she couldn’t really blame him, even Ange could appreciate the way the woman looked but today it..bothered her.

She sighed quietly again. Probably because despite thinking she was still pretty much normal shaped Ange hadn’t been able to do her top button up on her trousers this morning, and her bra was definitely starting to give her the dreaded double boob look. She was gaining weight and her natural reaction was to cut down on the treats and maybe go for a run but she couldn’t, this was what her body was supposed to do. Didn’t stop it from sucking though.

And it didn’t help that the uniform wasn’t exactly flattering to begin with. Whilst the female military strolled around in BDU pants and little tight vests or t-shirts she was stuck in weirdly shaped pants and round necked tee’s that did nothing for the chest area, wether you were rocking AA’s or boobs to rival a Playboy Bunny’s. And Ange’s already quite ample chest, especially for her height and frame, were getting bigger, scarily quickly. She hoped they stopped soon, otherwise she was going to look like she’d shoved a couple of warheads down her top. 

At least SG-1 were due in a few hours, she’d missed Cameron, and while they were only ever friends he always flirted with her which gave her a nice ego boost. She looked down at herself. Perhaps it was time she started working with her steadily changing body rather than against it. Angie chewed her lip thoughtfully then nodded to herself, pushing off the couch and heading for her door. She’d nearly finished her work for today anyway, she’d just wanted to get ahead in her research while she was feeling good. She’d learnt one day could differ greatly from the next. One minute she’d be full of energy and feeling great, the next she’d be tired, feeling sick and drained.

Ten minutes later she ran her hand over the chime and waited for the door in front of her to open. 

“Angela” Teyla smiled. “It is lovely to see you”

She smiled back. “Yeah, you too Tey. Um, am I interrupting?”

“Of course not, please come in. Ronan has gone to spar with the marines”

“Poor marines” Angie stepped in and grinned. “Thanks”

“It is not a problem. I was about to make some tea, would you like some?”

“Hmm, please Teyla” Angela watched the Athosian as she practically glided over to the drinks station, preparing their drinks. “How do you do that?”

“Make tea?” Teyla turned and raised a brow.

She rolled her eyes. “No, still look all..annoyingly great despite being pregnant”

“You also look well Angela”

“My Mother used to say I looked well when I’d put on a few pounds” She sighed and took her mug. “Thanks”

“Ah, I understand. You have reached the point when you are noticing the changes yes?”

“Yeah, I know it sounds shallow, and well, I should be thinking about my babies and stuff. But I just feel so…not..you know”

Teyla smiled at her. “You may experience them earlier than others as you are blessed with twins” 

Angie glared at her. “Twins are not a blessing” The other woman raised a brow, again. “Right, you see. I should be all happy, and enjoying it but instead I sound like a selfish, ungrateful bitch”

“It is normal Angela. Our bodies go through huge changes, and not only physically” Teyla briefly squeezed her hand. “Is there something I can do to help. Or did you just come here to uh, bitch?”

She snorted. “Um, kind of. But I was also hoping you could help me out. I’ve been looking at maternity clothes to order for the next Daedalus run but they’re all so..” She wrinkled her nose. “And you always looked lovely, and comfortable, when you were pregnant with Torren. And no one told me about the hot flushes, this material does not help with the sweating”

Teyla nodded. “I see, and thank you” She took a sip of tea. “We can finish our drinks and then take a look at my wardrobe. I can lend you some things for now, and then perhaps you would like to accompany me on my next trip to the market on PX9-375? This is where I buy most of my clothing”

“Um wow, Teyla. Thank you”

“You will have enough to cope with without worrying about your appearance” She held out a hand. “And it is not selfish or shallow, all of these things can affect our happiness and our health. You may wish to order some um, leggings from Earth though? I found them most useful to wear underneath my other clothing”

Angie nodded. “Ok, cool. I think I have a couple of pairs already and I’ll order some in the next size up. Hopefully I can squeeze my arse into the ones I have until they arrive”

 

Somehow John had found himself steered onto a balcony by a man who had never set foot on his city before and, if that wasn’t annoying enough, Mitchell was still just as hot as he remembered from their flying days. And was currently pointing at him, finger dangerously close to John’s chest. He clenched his fists.

“…and if I find her looking any..” The man trailed off and blinked stupidly over John’s shoulder.

“There you are Cameron, I’ve been looking for you”

John spun on his heels and clenched his jaw to stop himself from joining Mitchell in gaping slightly at her. Angie wasn’t wearing her uniform. And he was pretty sure she wasn’t wearing a bra either. There were little black pumps that he’d seen before, soft black leggings that stopped at her ankles and a pale coloured chiffon-like top that was decorated with gentle swirls which brushed her mid-thigh and pulled in tight under her breasts. The wide halter gave her a little modesty and appeared to tie at the back of her neck. She’d been raiding Teyla’s wardrobe damn her, and he wasn’t sure if it was for his benefit or Mitchell’s.

“I see you’ve reached the glowing stage Princess” 

John snapped his head round to glare at the other Colonel but he was grinning at Angie. John rolled his eyes.

“Thank you Cameron” She smiled back, a few wisps of escaped hair caught the breeze.

He took a breath. “I thought you were resting this afternoon Ange?”

“I spent a couple of hours at Tey’s, then I thought I would give Cameron the tour. I know you’re busy this afternoon Colonel”

“Colonel?”

“Shut up Mitchell” He narrowed his gaze in the face of the other man’s smirk.

“He likes it”

“Ange!”

Mitchell snorted. “Yeah, don’t need to know that Princess”

She rolled her eyes. “Stop calling me that”

“Nope” He grinned again. “So, tour? I have a couple of hours before I need to retrieve Daniel and Val, probably search the latter for anything sparkly” John raised a brow. He shrugged. “She’s getting better but its a hard habit to break apparently”

“Stealing?”

“Being a space pirate”

“Cool” John looked thoughtful. “Maybe you should introduce her to Teyla?”

“She a space pirate too?”

“No, but she’d probably break her of the habit”

“Shall I just leave you two to bond over…well, whatever it is men bond over? Weaponry or breasts or something”

“You really believe thats all I think about don’t you?”

“Uh huh” She smiled at him.

John flipped her off. “Go away, take your Colonel with you”

“Hey” Mitchell tried to look affronted and failed.

“And its the short tour, you’re still recovering”

“From what?” Mitchell eyed him suspiciously.

“Oh for God’s sake” Ange glared at them. “Come on, before I get bored and go find that lovely Jaffa you brought with you”

“Ange..”

“Good bye Colonel” She treated him to a quick grin then left.

Mitchell snorted and slapped him on the back.

“Hey!”

“You live, for now”

“Please, I could totally take you”

“No way”

“Uh huh”

“Cameron!”

Mitchell smirked at him. “Uh oh, better go”


End file.
